Anyone's Lies
by Kikibird
Summary: Gaara and Inari she's made up and they are best friends. but when Inari tries committing sp? suicide, what will happen to their friendship? will Gaara and Inari still be able to find love in each other? Find out! REVIEW! not based on real event :


**I must tell you, I'm a _sicko_**

**I can say the most** **disgusting things you have ever heard. **

**trust me. **

**just so that you know, I don't want the title the way it is, it just is. **

--

Chapter 1: Minor Problems 

My mother dropped me off at school a month before the summer break. I met up with my best friend Gaara at the door going into the school.

As we meshed in with all the other kids that go to the school, he asked, " So, when are you getting your driver's liscense, exactly?"

"Shut up," was my answer.

"Are you ready for the part-ay tonight?" he joked, referring to the movie night we had on fridays, brushing aside my snappy reply.

"Yeah. I wish my mom was going out of town this weekend, though. The movie was Cloverfield, right?" I asked, pulling the movie out of my backpack. He nodded, but I wasn't thinking about the movie. I was thinking of all the nights we had spent as kids over night at his house. Of course it had taken days to convince my mom that nothing would ever happen over there, and after about a month, she agreed. Ever since, I stayed over night at his house when my mom went on buisness trips.

Of course tonight she was going to have to make me come home, and most likely spend time with her.

That, even though it sounds mean, pisses me off.

We went our separate ways and I watched as he merrily dodged kids in the hallways that threw papers and pencils.

_he changed so much, _I thought, remembering the fist night he laughed. Not just laughed, but really laughed, doubling over and all. his brother, Kankuro, said it was because of me that he changed like he did.

i had a bit of a problem with that.

I don't want to say that I hate changing people's lives, I'm just saying i don't like the fact that i took so much credit for completely turning someone's llife around. I shrugged and walked off to class, wishing my best friend was there with me.

--

That night, when it was about time for me to leave, I inspected myself in the mirror. I had kind of long legs with a torso and arms to match, but no one had ever reffered to me as tall. My long black hair and side bang made me look older, than my sixteen years, though.

I ran my tounge over the lip ring I'd gotten the year before, thinking about life. My head had always swam with questions about why the mother was always the one inside doing house work, and I wondered constantly why we were the sex toys, not the other way around. I mean, come on, girls are technically smarter than boys, and we should be able to outwit them easily.

But we couldn't.

I'd been thinking about depression a lot lately, too. My head always hurt, and I never really liked doing anything, unless it was with Gaara. I couldn't say that I was exactly healthy in the head, either. I'd thought about ending it all, especially on a hunting trip my mother and I took. It would have been the perfect time. No hesitation, no time to go back on your descision.

I shook my head of all the wierd thoughts, and left to head to gaara's house.

I made it safely to the apartment complex and into Gaara and his sibling's apartment. We clicked on the movie, and it went mostly uneventfully. I gasped at a point and grabbed  
Gaara's hand. It made us both blush, but we didn't bother to remove our hands from the place they were at.

After the movie, we sat, the lights clicked off. It was almost pitch black in the living room, but my eyes quickly adjusted to the light in the house.

Gaara's head turned twards mine, and even though my eyes were closed, I could tell that he was staring at me. I noticed that my hand was still in his, and I was glad that there wasn't any light so the darkness could hold my blush from Gaara's eyes.

Suddenly, Gaara's hand brushed my cheek, and I felt the heat in my face intense, sure that he could feel it from where he was sitting.

With the house silent, I realized that Kankuro and Temari were not home, and they had left us alone. My mother had always yelled out to me, saying "be safe!" before I left.

This was not safe at all.

I opened my eyes and saw that Gaara was staring intensely at me, his face almost an inch from mine.

Of course I knew what was going to happen, and even though i got slight butterflies in my stomach, I was ready. Really ready. I'd been waiting for this moment, the moment when I could finally feel someone's lips against mine, someone's hands roaming around my back, up my shirt. i knew it sounded wierd, but it was one of the strange fantasies i had.

I felt his velvety soft lips press against my cheek, and I slid my eyes closed, storing this memory for later. I knew I wanted it.

But I wanted the next one more.

His lips quickly slid from my cheek to my lips as I shifted closer to him, and he pulled me in.

We broke apart for air, but our faces became magnets against each other and they met once again. _Holy shit. Just a minuet ago we were best friends, now we're making out!_ I thought as Gaara pulled me up onto his lap. My hands hooked around his neck and pulled him downward as the kiss intensified.

Every one of my fantasies came true with Gaara that night. His hands massased(sp?) my back and inched at the hem of my shirt. When I only reacted well, his hands went slowly, e v e r s o s l o w l y u p m y s t o m a c h.

I felt his muscles shiver under my hands as I touched them, and I smiled, all thoughts of ever ending my own life gone.

This was where I wanted to be.

I realized that I needed to head home after about forty-five minuets of that, and I don't know how, but we joked and laughed as we walked back to the door.

At the end of the block, where the trail I would get home on started, he pulled me in for a last kiss to relish on my way home.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only one I would think about.

As I walked, a hand slammed down on my mouth so I wouldn't scream, and i was pulled into the side of the trail, next to the river.

Strong hands tied a blindfold over my eyes.

* * *

**EXcuse the slight shortness of the chapter, I can tell you they will all be like that. : ) **

**I left you with a cliffie! XP**


End file.
